


N-ice Meeting

by Daeran



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Rare ship!!, Rommath cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daeran/pseuds/Daeran
Summary: Two sorceresses spending time together, playing like cat and m-ice.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Archmage Modera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	N-ice Meeting

“That will do.”  
Archmage Modera sighed with relief as she had done finalizing touches on the interior of her living room in preparation for the precious guest that was about to arrive any minute now. But still, despite everything being neatly tidied up inside of her home, she couldn’t rid herself of a certain feeling of uneasiness crawling onto her, which was caused by how long it was since her last visit.

“I feel like I can’t even remember …” she muttered to herself, pondering for a moment. “When was the last time Jaina paid me a visit?”

But she was quick to answer her own question with a slight smirk: “Not that long, in fact. But not seeing her seems to make any clock tick much slower.”

Just as she thought that, sound of grand bells from the tallest of Dalaran towers rang loudly to announce noon, and with it, a gentle knock on the entry door could be heard.  
Right on time, as always.

Modera adjusted the hair on one of her plush cat dolls for the last time and rushed to the door to open it, followed by few of her actual cats, ones that were more curious about what's happening around.

As stylish as ever (and somewhat cute in Modera's eyes), the sorceress Jaina Proudmoore stood at her doorstep and greeted her with a contemplated smile: “I’m happy to see you again, Modera,” she spoke to her friend.

The older Archmage felt like her heart skipped a beat. She never could appreciate enough the lady into which Jaina had grown. She has known her since she was a little girl, only an apprentice in arcane arts. Seeing her mature and grow into one of her closest friends was such a fortunate flow of events.

“I’m happy to see you, too!” she exclaimed and moved to the side to allow Jaina to step inside, closing the door behind her. “It's good to know you can free up your busy schedule so we can be together.”

“I would find time to spend with you under any circumstances, Modera,” Jaina reassured her, and, with some hesitation she couldn't hide, placed her hand on Modera's shoulder. “Even in the direst hours, being with you puts me at ease. There aren’t many things I consider as important as seeing you in fact.”

Complimented, Modera failed to prevent her cheeks from blushing. At the same time however, a feeling of easiness spread through her veins like a teaspoon of honey melting into tea to make it sweeter, giving Modera an interesting idea of what should she serve at the table. Before she knew it, she found herself gently stroking the hand that was touching her, albeit unintentionally. At that moment, she looked Jaina in the eyes, being slightly embarrassed about instinctively touching her soft skin like that, but since she did not seem to mind it, apology for her actions remained untold.

Their time spent together was relaxing and lighthearted, giving each of them an opportunity to describe more vain side of their day to day lives to someone who understands. Truly, would there be someone else they could share their stories with?

The Lord Admiral, who was just recently named to the post and isn't yet completely used to all of her duties, truly needed someone to listen. Both she and Modera used to share moments like these in the past, back when Jaina was still the leader of the Kirin Tor, but it was very different back then. Both of them focused on solving mage-related issues to a degree where some of them didn't make any sense to either of the two.

After all, Jaina always complained of the Sunreavers asking the Kirin Tor for more fruit for their forces, while the leader of the Silver Covenant claimed that the blood elves are /surely/ going to use the fruit for some sort of evil mischief. Problems like these made Jaina and Modera often argue, which only served as a headache to them rather than a pleasant conversation, making them end up annoyed and grumpy.

But now they shared new stories, like how someone in Kul Tiras tried to forge a fake signature of Jaina in order to steal 34 tons of tuna fish, or how she had to get people to investigate a sudden disappearance of two Tidesages, who were in fact just a couple wanting to be left alone for two days instead of having to guide small fishing boats.

And just as Modera was finishing her grand story of how she was helping local gardener to decide the perfect layout of various foliage within the confines of Dalaran park, that is about to be constructed on one of the nearby floating islands, they noticed that sun is already setting outside.

\- - - - - -

Time really flies by when having fun, and they most certainly did.

A moment of silence now spread between them, making both sorceresses realize that their time together will soon have to end and they will need to part ways.

Reluctantly finishing her tea, Modera has turned her gaze to meet Jaina’s eyes, asking a question that was on her mind for a while now: “Were you planning to leave the city before it gets dark, or are you planning to stay overnight?”

Jaina had smirked, since the question given sparked several ideas of how to make the other mage uncertain. “You mean here, in your house?” she asked, shrouding her voice under a guise of innocence while she chuckled softly, curious about Modera’s reaction.

To her disappointment however, the older Archmage anticipated Jaina’s teasing attempts – she always became playful when they spent time together. It was given that sharing all the things that bothered her would make her feel at ease, and Jaina behaving just as she expected warmed Modera’s heart.

She avoided answering straight away. Standing up, she nonchalantly walked towards a nearby counter and started preparing food for her beloved cats. “That option exists too, I guess…” she replied while trying to seem uninterested in this conversation. But at the same time, Jaina could have felt cold breeze rustling around her, as if it tried to touch her warm cheek. “… if you don’t mind the cold, that is. And the cats. Numerous cats.”

The tone in Modera’s voice has shifted from serious to notably more cheerful one, as she poured cat food into a bowl on the floor, making a sound that immediately alarmed the feline residents of her home. Besides two of the more curious cats that accompanied them during Jaina’s entire visit, more and more started appearing seemingly out of nowhere to get their fair share of food.

Jaina carefully observed the four legged gluttons during their feast. She was puzzled about hearing Modera use her own phrase, especially since she has conjured the cold air to weave around her. On one hand, mimicking her like that almost seemed as if she was making fun of her – but since it was Modera, Jaina was sure that was not what she was trying to achieve. Besides, she sounded quite cute, so she’ll forgive her. This time.

Still, it was enough to make Jaina blush a little bit, even if she was uncertain whether it was because it made her nervous or reassured. Without giving any answer, Jaina’s attention turned towards the cats. There were almost a dozen of them around, with most of them being already well known to her. All besides one were, in fact. Amongst them was one, with fur colored pitch black as a midnight sky and a red ribbon tied around its neck. It seemed more aggressive than the other ones, too, hissing when another cat came closer to it.

“Is this one new?” Jaina asked curiously.

Modera quickly followed Jaina’s eyes to know which one of her children she is referring to. “Found her in the streets. She seemed oddly familiar, so I took her home, even though I promised not to do that not long ago. For some reason, this kitty thinks herself superior over my other cats.” She let out a weary sigh. “But I found liking to her, even if she creates unwanted conflict at times.”

“Reminds me of someone, hmm…” Jaina muttered, but then stood up and walked closer to Modera. Now that they were standing side by side, Jaina had to tilt her head slightly to maintain eye contact with the other mage, who was an inch or two taller. “To answer your question,” she laid her hand onto her shoulder once more. This time not for long however, as barely a second later her hands moved lower, eventually reaching behind her to give her a brief, soft hug. “I’m sure you can guess if I do mind the cold or not. Or perhaps, should I give you a hint?”

Asking this, Jaina moved her face closer. Close enough in fact that her lips were almost touching Modera’s left cheek, making her easily feel the cold aura surrounding the younger sorceress. Despite her not responding – or perhaps because she didn’t, Jaina moved even closer, making her lips touch her cheek after all.

A cold sensation started to spread from where Jaina's lips connected with Modera's cheek. It felt almost freezing, perhaps enough to make rime spread out over her skin, but at the same time, it was warm enough to make her hearth melt, though that certainly was not Jaina’s intention.  
Jaina’s voice then turned into whisper. “If this demonstration isn’t enough to make you decide, I could prove you better.”

This left Modera at loss for words. Especially since she could feel Jaina’s lips reach her cheek once again, gently moving downwards, closer to her own lips … but then, just before reaching them, Jaina pulled away. It seemed as if all of her playfulness disappeared when she continued with full seriousness: “I'm glad you invited me here, Modera.”

“You are always welcome here, you know that well enough, dear.”

Modera’s reply came out without a second thought, almost instinctively, because of how truthful it was. If all was as she wished for, Jaina wouldn’t even need to announce her plans for a visit. In fact, even if she came in the middle of the night, she would still be happy to see her. But somehow, she felt like saying any more could be considered unsuitable at the moment.

Suddenly, uncertainty started to crawl in the very back of her mind. Jaina surely knew how happy Modera would be to see her, yet she seems hesitant with how often they are meeting. Blaming it to being too busy, what if the true reason is that she did not enjoy herself enough in her presence?

But the Archmage managed to dispel all of her worries with one, simple smile. “I do. There’s a certain reason why I feel safe when being with you, as if this was my home as well.”

“You mean Dalaran?”

“No,” Jaina shook her head in dismissal, “I mean your home. Not the place itself, but rather being in your presence. It makes me relaxed. It makes me feel safe. It makes me … free.”

For a moment, Modera was staggered by the impact Jaina’s words had on her, forcing her to quietly let out a breath, forming her name. “Jaina…” Their eyes met, connecting for several seconds. “Come, there’s something I wanted to talk with you about for quite some time, follow me.”

\- - - - - -

Modera motioned with her hand and headed out of the living room, leaving her cats behind, thus making sure the two remained in privacy.

Leading her into her bedroom, Modera motioned Jaina to take a seat on the side of her bed. It seemed soft and comfortable, but Jaina was currently too distracted by the Archmage to pay it much attention.

“I need to discuss something odd with you, which happened to me a while ago.”

Being like this, especially when seated in Modera’s bedroom, made Jaina nervous to some extent. Enough to throw her off from her usual behavior and to make her ask: “Is something the matter? You act … unusual.” And curiously look at her, knowing not what to expect next.

But instead of giving a clear answer, Modera turned her back to her and walked towards one of the bookshelves decorating this room. Just to make sure she wasn’t making any mistake, she reached in one of the shelves to confirm that one of the slots in it is empty, although it wasn’t noticeable at the first glance, since all the other books were repositioned in a way that was partially hiding it.

“You see, there used to be a book that was very precious to me. And not long ago, it had mysteriously disappeared.”

Turning back towards Jaina, her lips slightly smirked. “It reminded me of a young sorceress that used to steal books from around Dalaran, trying to learn knowledge that she wasn’t allowed to by her teachers.”

Closing the distance in between them, Modera gently put one of her knees on the soft bed sheet, just next to Jaina’s hip. “As much as I tolerated your book-stealing habits years ago, I don’t think I can overlook it any longer.”

Her being so close only escalated the nervousness within Jaina, making her avert her eyes and look to the side. “I have no idea what you might be referring to---“

“Of course - just the same as back then.” Modera put on a wicked smile - Jaina's reaction was once more exactly the one she was expecting, as if she was still the young apprentice she used to know. "Although..." she continued, once more adding pinch of seriousness to her tone while she gently touched Jaina's left cheek, motioning her to turn her head so they could be facing each other again. “Like I mentioned, I couldn't possibly let you 'borrow' my books without you at least /asking/.”

She put a notable emphasis on the last word, then sighed and pierced the younger mage with eyes pretending to be disappointed.

She didn't give Jaina any time to react however. Without delay, Modera leaned closer to press her lips against Jaina's. Gently and only for a moment, but still, this short while was enough to make it seem as if the time itself had stopped.

This was far enough to make Jaina close her eyes and enjoy the soft, genuine gesture of what Modera felt towards her, making her respond in similar fashion. She placed her hands on Modera's back, pressing her body closer to herself, and repaid her sweet kiss with one of her own.

This all lasted for only a brief moment. Then their lips parted, leaving a smile on each of their faces and made Jaina chuckle softly: “Had I known you would punish me this way, I'd have borrowed way more books months ago.”


End file.
